The goal of this study is to develop reliable quantitative and qualitative topographic criteria for detecting subclinical forms of keratoconus (KC). These studies will permit subsequent genetic analyses of families with KC and to delineate the modes of inheritance for genetic linkage analysis. Lymphoblastoid cell lines have been established in the Immortalized Cell Line Facility from a number of large families and the initiation of linkage studies is anticipated in the future.